Happy End?
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: "No tengas miedo, pues yo estoy aquí... Cuando despiertes, si no estoy aquí, es por que en tus ojos me puse a dormir..." fue entonces que ella le recordó.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Kouri; solo eh tomado prestados a Ib & Garry (*-*) El resto... Bueno, el reto es mío.**

**Disfrútalo****.**

* * *

_**¿Happy End…?**_

.

.

.

La chica de cabellos castaños respiraba aceleradamente, seguía corriendo olvidando por completo a su compañero… Mientras ambos salieran de ese horrible lugar llamado "caja de juguetes"…

Una vez los dos alejados de ese terrible lugar, ella se detuvo a tomar algo de aire. Solo podía oír el acelerado movimiento de su corazón, su respiración entrecortada y como su saliva se estaba espesando… Se sentía cansada… Demasiado cansada, quería… Ella solo quería… Regresar a casa… Junto con…

-¿Garry?-le llamo entrecortadamente.

No hubo respuesta.

Ella se giró y lo observó unos cuantos metros atrás de ella. Estaba de rodillas al suelo, recargado en una pared. Se asustó. ¿Será acaso que él…? No terminó de formular la pregunta y corrió hacia él. Corrió como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¡Garry!-le llamó, él solo levanto el rostro y sonrió débilmente.- ¡GARRY!-le gritó con mayor fuerza.

-H-Hey… Ib…-le contestó con esfuerzo.

Al llegar a su lado, observó cómo su bello rostro estaba más pálido de lo que ya era, como sus hermosos ojos azules comenzaban a perder ese brillo… Como se volvía ojeroso y opaco… Hasta cierto punto… Y eso solo pasaba cuando…

-I-Ib…-le llamo sentado ya en el suelo.- Ib… yo… Estoy algo cansado…-murmuró.- C-continua… Te alcanzaré en unos minutos…

-¡No, no, no!-grito ella al borde del llanto.- ¡No pienso dejarte! ¡No aquí, no con esas cosas abajo, no en este lugar! –dijo ahora llorando.

-Ib…-murmuró acongojado el chico.- T-Tienes que irte….Yo…

-¡CALLATE!-gritó.- No lo digas… Ni se te ocurra… Tú…. Tú…T-Tú… Tienes… Q-Qué venir conmigo… Lo prometimos…-decía derramando algunas lágrimas saladas-…Lo prometiste… ¿Recuerdas? -Le miró.-

-Lo siento… Ib…-murmuró poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho.- Pero… Creo que eso… Quedará pendiente…

-N-No…. Garry… No me dejes…-lloriqueo.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó.- No puedo más…Ella… ella, de seguro ya despedazo mi rosa… Es por eso de mi estado…-callo unos minutos por una punzada fuerte. Tomo airé y tratando de ser fuerte ante aquella pequeña mujer, hablo.- Tú aún tienes tu rosa… Sal de aquí… Por ti… Por mi… Ve y encuentra a tus padres…

-Ga-Garry…

Entonces, aquella niña, aquella niña que había superado pruebas fuertes, había lidiado con cuadros vivientes, con estatuas agresivas, cabeza con ojos observadores… Cuando había superado todo y cada uno de esos horrores y se dijo a si mismo que ya nada le asustaría, descubrió que… Estaba asustada. No, es más, eso sobrepasaba el susto.

Estaba aterrada.

Aterrada de quedarse sola. De no regresar a casa. De dejar solo a Garry… De… De perder a Garry.

Quizás fue un acto muy infantil de su parte –y lo sabía, ya que al fin y al cabo era una niña.- Pero lo abrazo y se aferró al cuerpo ya un poco frío de él… Y lloró en su pecho. Lloró como nunca en su vida había llorado. Incluso lloró más que el día en el que había perdido a su perrito. Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de Garry y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Pidiendo… Pidiendo al menos… El milagro de que él no muriera…

Quedó sorprendido. Más que eso, atónito. Aquella niña… Aquella curiosa y bella niña, estaba llorando aferrada a él… Y él… A punto de morir y tratando de tragarse aquellas lágrimas amargas de dolor. ¿Cómo consolarla? Con un ¿"Todo estará bien"? era una vil mentira… Y más si se la decía a Ib… A _su_ Ib… Sí… Aquella niña, le había conquistado el corazón en tan poco tiempo… Y ahora, ahora el momento de decir adiós.

-I-Ib…-dijo sintiendo un frío recorrer su cuerpo.- T-Tienes…

Ella negó con la cabeza. Y se abrazó más a él.

-N-No lo haré…-dijo contra su pecho.

"_Ah… El calor de Ib…"_pensó _"Su aliento contra mi pecho… Tan cálido…Lo quiero... un poco más"_

Solo un poco más. Se dijo.

-Ib…-le llamo.- Mírame.

Ella alzó la mirada, sus bellos ojos avellana estaban rojos por las lágrimas, su pequeña nariz sorbía lo mejor que podía la congestión, y su boca… Ah~ trataba de disimular los gritos de dolor que quería dar, se mordía el labio inferior; para no romper en gritos de llanto. Garry Se sintió tan miserable en ese momento que de verdad quiso morirse. Él era la causa de su llanto. Él era la causa de su dolor… Y no podía hacer nada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Trató de ser fuerte… un poco más… Pero no pudo. La abrazo y la pego a su pecho, y fue cuando ambos hicieron conexión.

Los dos lloraron con libertad, lloraron libremente, Ib gritando; Garry, murmurando cosas incoherentes… Los dos abrazados, lamentándose de su final inevitable.

-Prométeme que…-murmuraba él con lágrimas.- Promete… Qué te irás… qué saldrás de aquí…

-Ga-Garry…

La tomo de los hombros. Sus ojos azulinos cristalizados por las lágrimas la miraron y trato de sonreír. Más que sonrisa fue una mueca la que le dedico. Ella le imito, y al ver la expresión penosa del otro, rieron de verdad.

-Así me gustas Ib…-murmuró sintiendo que ya era jalado a la inconsciencia.- Así… Sonriendo… Fuiste todo para mí… Puede… Puede sonarte un disparate, pero tómalo como las palabras de alguien a quien le queda poco tiempo… Sin querer mi propósito fue cuidarte, protegerte… quererte –murmuro.- Quiero que esa sonrisa que me hace sentir un cálido sentimiento aquí.-puso la mano pequeña de la niña en su pecho, donde va el corazón.- Quiero que esa sonrisa… Perdure… Qué esa sonrisa se la dediques al mundo… y a mi… En cualquier lugar donde esté…

Ella solo lloraba en silencio y asentía con lentitud. Era definitivo, ese era su adiós.

-… Ahora, vete de aquí y sal de este extraño lugar. Yo estaré bien, estaré aquí contigo –puso su mano en el pecho de la niña.- Siempre… Si despiertas y no estoy ahí… Es por que en tus sueños, me puse a dormir…-le beso en la comisura de los labios y la puso de pie.- Ahora vete Ib… Estaré bien –sonrió.

Ella asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar. A medio camino, regreso corriendo, lo abrazo una última vez y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Toma…-dijo dándole su encendedor.- Quizás te sirva…

-Gracias Garry…-murmuró ella.

-No hay de que, Ib.

-…Te quiero.-finalizó ella.

-También te quiero…-contesto él con ojos acuosos.- Adiós.

-Adiós.

Corrió escaleras arriba… Y trato con todas sus fuerzas no quebrarse una vez más… Y como le había prometido a Garry… A salir de ese horrible lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Hum?-parpadeo varias veces.- ¿Qué pasó?

Miro a su alrededor y observó a las personas en la galería…

Oh era verdad, recordó. Había ido a una exposición de arte con sus padres. Y decidió explorar el lugar por su propia cuenta. Perdiéndose por completo en ese cuadro enorme y extraño…

-Se me hace…-murmuró. Parpadeo varias veces mirando el cuadro. Un destello fugaz cruzo por su cabeza.

"_Toma este caramelo… Cómelo cuando quieras"_

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y encontró un caramelo. Lo examino con cuidado. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Miro a su alrededor y decidió que era momento de buscar a sus padres… Camino por el primer piso de la galería para ver si los encontraba de casualidad, pero no fue así, entonces decidió ir a la planta baja… Pero antes de bajar, hubo algo que le llamo en extremo la atención.

Y como si de una fuerza extraña se tratará, fue arrastrada a un cuadro en particular. Le miro por unos momentos, y comenzó a sentir una angustia muy grande, sin comprender el motivo de ello.

-Él…Es…-se acercó más al cuadro.- Se parece a alguien…

"_Si despiertas y no estoy ahí… Es por que en tus sueños, me puse a dormir…"_

Miro el nombre del cuadro _"El hombre soñando_" era su título. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Y poco a poco comenzó a recordar… El museo extraño, las pinturas, los maniquís, las estatuas, las rosas… Mary…

Y el recuerdo más grande le llego como un batazo en la cabeza.

Garry.

El chico del retrato era él. Y estaba dormido… Por siempre.

-Ga-Garry…-murmuró con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.- Garry… Perdón… Yo… Yo… ¡Garry!-exclamo llorando frente al cuadro.

La gente que pasaba a su lado, miraba con curiosidad el cuadro y luego a la niña. Pensaban que esa obra le había impactado de tal forma que la conmocionó al grado del llanto.

-Perdón, perdón…-murmuraba.- Yo… te extraño…-seguía murmurando.- Garry…

-¿Ib?-le llamo su madre.- Cariño, ¿Qué tienes?

-Mamá…Yo…

-¿Te gustó el cuadro hija?-preguntó ignorando el llanto de su niña.- ¿Es eso?

-S-Sí…-murmuró bajando el rostro.- E-Es eso…

-Bien…-miro el cuadro un momento y luego prosiguió.- Querida, es hora de irnos, tu padre quiere que vayamos a comer algo… Date prisa…-le dio un beso en la frente y bajo al encuentro con el padre de Ib.

Ella espero a perderla de vista, y regresó su atención al cuadro de Garry. Trató de evitar el llorar… Y casi lo logró, pero unas cuantas gotas cayeron en su mano con el caramelo afianzado a su palma.

-No te olvidaré…-murmuró.- Gracias Garry.

Besó su mano y dejó aquel beso húmedo en el lienzo de la pintura. Regresando al mundo con sus padres y a su soledad sin él.

.

.

.

.

-¡IB!-le gritaban sus padres desde la planta baja.- ¡Ib, ven acá! Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

La chica de quince años bajo con parsimonia las escaleras, pensando en que trivialidad sus padres le dirían –o darían.- ahora.

-¿Qué pasa papá, mamá?

Sus padres estaban en el estudio, atrás de ellos había un lienzo cubriendo lo que al parecer era un cuadro. Ella se quedó congelada en la entrada de estudio. ¿Qué planeaban? Miró confundida a sus padres, y ellos le sonrieron complacidos.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños número quince…-inicio su padre.- Y como no dijiste que era lo que querías como regalo… Tú madre opto por darte esto…

-…Recordé…-inició su madre.-…Aquella vez en la galería; del cuadro que te había gustado y pensamos…

Dejó de oír el discurso preparado que su madre había practicado y en su mente, se repetía una y otra vez, una vaga imagen, unos vagos ojos cerrados por siempre, unos vagos cabellos purpuras, una vaga… y sincera sonrisa…

Pero a la vez, un único nombre resonaba en toda su mente:

Garry.

-…te dejamos sola con tu regalo, espero lo disfrutes…-Menciono su padre.

Y ambos adultos salieron del estudio, quedándose ella sola en la habitación con _su _cuadro. Con la respiración entrecortada y un pulso digno de un viejo con Parkinson acercó su mano y tomo la tela… La jalo y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Era él. Seguía ahí. Tan hermoso y joven como siempre… Tan sereno y dormido… Desde hace cinco años. Él seguía ahí… Durmiendo.

-Garry…-murmuró con un hilillo de voz.- Ga-Garry…Es-Estamos juntos… Ahora…Por siempre.

Abrazó el cuadro y derramo unas cuantas lágrimas.

Quizás no era el final que quería para ambos… Pero al menos, estaban juntos… De una forma diferente a la esperada.

Una lágrima calló en el lienzo, para ser exactos en la mejilla de aquel bello durmiente… Y por un instante… Una fugaz sonrisa… Surcó el rostro de aquel chico dormido.

* * *

_Hace milenios que no estoy por estos rumbos... Pero me eh enganchado como no tienen idea con este juego, Ib. Me salieron todos los finales, menos el que es el mero mero -llorando.- Pero todo eso me ha motivado a escribir... Hacia tiempo no sentía ese éxtasis al escribir, no lloraba al narrar una historia. No me entregaba como tal..._

_Como sea, les doy las gracias a quienes leen -leerán (?).- esto, La Ib de está historia es un poco más madura psicológicamente, comprendiendo algunas cosas._

_Espero sea de su agrado, y bueno... Supongo andaré por aquí con más Ib._

_Yuki'~_


End file.
